Stuck
by Nev827
Summary: My version of what happened at the end of "After the Storm" when the elevator doors closed. Smut warning, thus the M-rating. One-shot.


"I'll have to serve out my suspension, same as Esposito," Beckett answered, slightly disappointed, but not surprised at her Captain's decision. She hurried to board the precinct elevator before it responded to a call from another floor and Castle eagerly followed her, coming to lean against the compartment's back wall.

"What are you gonna do in the mean time?" Castle asked, trying to mask his incredulousness at the thought of Beckett, his new active, intelligent, vital girlfriend cooling her heels all summer.

A wicked thought struck Beckett, but she knew she had to play it cool.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something." Without batting an eyelash, she slipped her hand out of her jacket pocket, reached behind her and gave Castle's manhood a firm, quick squeeze. His gasp told her she had found her mark.

The doors slid closed and the elevator began descending, but she found herself being pulled backwards until her lithe body was pressed up against Castle's. Their eyes met and his instantly darkened. Hands began roaming and chests began heaving, but both held back, keenly aware that the elevator doors could open at any second

"You seriously think you can get away with leaving me…_hanging_ like that?" Castle purred, inches away from Beckett's mouth.

"Castle, I've had a rough and emotionally exhausting day."

He backed off a bit, exhaling slightly and trying to mask his disappointment with a soft grin. "I get it. Ok. But just remember, we've been interrupted twice in the past day and a half. There's only so much a guy can take."

Just then the elevator lurched to a stop and the overhead lights flickered off.

"I spoke too soon," Castle huffed. He wrestled for his phone in the dark and quickly brought up the cigarette lighter app, so they had at least a faint light source.

"Stop whining Writer Boy," Beckett chastised as she snatched his phone from him and used the light to press the red emergency call button on the control panel. "The elevator's just stuck. Let me call maintenance and we'll be out of here in no time. Besides, the building has a back-up generator that hopefully will have enough power so at least they can run us down to the lobby and get us out."

"Hello?" A muffled voice came through the elevator's speaker.

"Yeah, hi. This is Detective Beckett. There's me and one other person stuck here in elevator 2, but nobody with any medical conditions and no prisoners. We've also got no lights."

"Thanks for the info, Detective," the voice reported back. "This is Captain Malloy. We've had an incident with a prisoner down here in the maintenance room. He cut the power to the entire building and even had the courtesy to fry the backup generator. He's secure and in custody, but it might be a bit before we can get you both out. Fire department is on its way with a temp generator we can hook up to the ventilation system so you guys will have air and lights. Unfortunately, you're both just gonna have to sit tight. Security cams are out too, so we won't know if you need anything unless you tell us, so just call. Meanwhile, we'll keep you apprised of what's going on as best we can."

"Thank you, Sir," Beckett responded then lifted her finger off the call button to disconnect. She tried to turn, but found Castle crowding her into the elevator corner, his warm breath ghosting over her neck.

"Who's Captain Malloy?" Castle asked.

"Head of Vice. He's also informal head of maintenance for the building."

"Oh, yeah? I don't think I've met him yet." Castle's eyes locked onto Beckett's and his left hand began trailing up her thigh to her hip and snuck under her jacket to finger her ribs through her turtleneck. Beckett couldn't help the shudder of electricity that shot up her backbone and spread like a virus through her body.

"Good guy from what I hear, but he's new so word is his hazing includes being stuck with maintenance," she explained, her breath hitching and her hands making a trail up Castle's solid chest.

"Ok," Castle nodded in understanding. "Even though he's new, he sounded like he knew what he was doing." His right hand wrapped around Beckett's waist to caress her rear while his left splayed across her back, bringing her flush against him. His voice was ripe with heat and need.

"Sounded like he has lots of…" He thrust his hips against her so she felt his hardened length "…_experience_."

"Experience definitely matters." Beckett's arms wrapped around Castle's neck and her lips hovered over his. "So does patience…" Her voice was a faint whisper, like gossamer thread trailing over one's skin, but also heavy with white hot desire."

"And responsiveness," Castle continued her thought.

"And knowing when to be gentle and when to just have at it." She practically growled as she finished speaking and her eyes locked onto Castle's again. The air was so thick she felt like she'd need to swim through it.

"No security cameras, right?" Castle panted.

"That's what he said."

"Good."

"Good."

"I want you in the worst way."

"Then shut up and take me."

Their mouths fused together and arms banded around each other like steel cables. Their tongues darted past lips as did moans and gasps for air. Beads of sweat began breaking out on their foreheads as their hands reached, touched, stroked, and held. Beckett lifted her leg and hooked it over Castle's hip, then remembered her proximity to the emergency call button as he fingered the underside of her knee. She turned her face slightly to break the kiss and his mouth shifted to the soft skin of her neck, licking, sucking, and drinking her in.

"Castle, back up."

"Huh?" He grunted in disappointment, but recovered when Beckett pressed a hand to his waist and another to his buttocks to guide him towards the elevator's back wall.

"I don't want to telegraph what we're doing by hitting the emergency call button."

"Ah, ok. Now there's a kinky idea."

"You wanna talk kinky?" Beckett asked as she turned herself and her back found the elevator wall. She slipped her jacket off her shoulders and did the same with his. She then pulled him against her and thrust a hand down the back of his pants, letting her fingers dance over his toned buttocks. She slowly traced her way around to his front where she found him again and squeezed through his boxers

"Gah! Holy-" he gasped, but she cut him off with a searing kiss. She unbuckled his belt and his jeans then lifted his shirt out of his pants and began unfastening the buttons until he stood half-naked before her.

"Is it me or has it gotten hotter in here?" She teased, gently kissing all over his chest.

"Hot is definitely the word I would choose," he answered and relieved her of her turtleneck.

As she clung to him, tracing patterns over his muscular back, he unhooked her brassiere and began massaging her hardened nipples. Her head fell backward as pleasure speared through her, growing even beyond her imagination when his mouth began its descent over her torso and stomach to the waistband of her jeans. Dropping to his knees, he undid her belt, slipped down the zipper, and gently tugged on the denim until it pooled around her ankles. Pressing soft kisses to her belly, he feathered his fingers over the curves of her long, toned legs that he had admired for so long.

She gasped as he slipped under her panties and found her sensitive spot. The shiny black elastic cloth slipped down her legs to join her jeans and her mind scrambled as Castle's tongue reached into her.

"Oh God," she pleaded, trying to keep her voice low in case it could be heard outside the metal enclosure. "Rick, I want you."

He shot to his feet and kissed her so ferociously she thought she would spontaneously combust.

"Talk about kinky," he observed. Flush with adrenaline and excitement, he shoved his pants down and stepped out of them. The sight of him standing before her in nothing but black silk boxers was sexier than even her wildest fantasy.

"Black silk, huh?" Beckett purred, running her mouth all over his neck, tunneling her fingers through his hair, and toying with his waistband. "Lose them, Ricky." He let them shimmy down his legs and kissed Beckett tenderly but deeply. He wrapped her in his arms and suckled her neck. When she bucked against him, telegraphing what she wanted, he smoothly lifted her until her legs curled around his waist and his penis brushed her entrance. He pressed her back into the wall and slid fluidly into her. They rocked together, huffing, moaning, straining for the ecstasy that was just within their reach.

"Yes. Yes, Rick. Don't stop," Beckett encouraged and felt her lungs burning for air. As he brought her to the brink, she bit down on his ear and he sucked on her shoulder, careful not to leave any evidence of their coupling on her skin. He thrust and thrust and thrust until finally both plunged over the edge into the warm sea of bliss and sensation and love.

Sweat from his brow dripped onto her own damp skin. His legs completely spent, he reversed their positions and let himself slide down the wall. He cradled the remarkable woman he cherished in his lap kissing her cheeks softly. When she had finally regained her senses, Beckett lifted her head off his shoulder and leaned in to press a long but tender kiss to his lips.

"You know, I was wrong when we first met. It turns out, I had no idea."


End file.
